Dark Desire
by Darklight0303
Summary: An attempt to stop Lenalee from doing something regrettable backfires when Allen is called to her room by Lenalee and the boy is soon subjected to Lenalee's dark whims.


Wow my first fanfiction upload to and it's a Lemon of all things. Well to cut the long story short this story is inspired by a scene from The DGray-Madness Roleplay that is currently ongoing on the DGray-Divinity forum of which I am a proud member. This is a joint project written in collaboration with Lady Akuma(currently known as Duchess Akuma).

Now for the Disclaimer: DGray-Man belongs to the genius that is Hoshino Katsura.

If it was in my hands it would have probably gone from Shounen to Seinen by now but I digress

On to the story...

******************************************************************************

Dark Desires

The house creaked gently as footsteps creped along the halls. Moonlight shone through the open window as the night cast a veil upon the town. Our fellow exorcists are staying at a house of a comrade, trying to run from Central's rule. The white haired boy with the familiar cursed scar stopped in movement and gazed at his friends.

"Goodnight" Allen called to the others before gazing at the door before him. His tone before was light and friendly, but his mood quickly shifted to worry as he brought his left hand to the door. He knocked, and stood there for a response. He waited a minute or two when there was no response; he swallowed nervously and slowly turned the knob as he peered into the room. Sitting on top of the bed nearby, the girl who always made him flush. His heart pounding as he gazed at her form, bathed in a moonlight glow. The familiar short green haired girl, sat there draped in a simple black night grown that reached her knees. When Allen would look at her, her expression would always bring a smile to his face, however this time it only caused him to frown.

Lenalee turned around slowly, she knew Allen was coming, to her room, she instructed earlier that she wanted to speak with him. Her arms were folded across her braless bosom as she looked at Allen with disgust, but also with something else. His form standing there, his white hair and warm gray eyes would always bring her these feelings of hidden pleasure, but it something she much confirm for herself. "Sit," she said coldly.

Allen walked over to the bed and sat down as instructed, he kept his expression still, not showing his hidden frown at Lenalee's harsh words. The girl was never the same after the light part of her soul was taken. The once kind, loving girl was replaced with a cold and vile version of her former self.

Lenalee gazed across the bed at him with a grimace upon her face, "I can't stand to be with anyone usually, most of you make me sick," she started to say her eyes flickering away from him, "However..."

The white haired boy still couldn't see where this was going, he never fully understood Lenalee's condition, why she suddenly wanted to speak with him, when before she didn't even want to see his face. He still remembered when she punished him harshly across the face when he denied to believe in her, in this new darker Lenalee. He still believed deep in his heart, there was still some of the light part of Lenalee inside of her.

"However?" he repeated with a low tone of voice to indicate he had heard the first part entirely, nervous to hear what she has to say.

"You're different. At times I feel...different towards you, "Lenalee said gazing at Allen. At this moment she felt that way too, the way he was looking at her, giving her his full attention. Making her feel acknowledged and invoking the hidden feelings deep inside.

"Feelings caused by my light side that I can't ignore," she said quietly, in a hushed tone. Her eyebrows narrowed at the thought of her lighter half, the side of herself she so heavily despised, pushing her dark nature away.

Allen was pretty much speechless but Lenalee's last words drove the message home. She was still connected to her light side just as he suspected. His heart fluttered with hope but he was still puzzled by the exact words.

"F-Feelings towards me?" Allen muttered trying to hide his blushing as the girl's intense purple eyes looked at his form, noticing another emotion he has never seen in her eyes before.

Lenalee nodded as she stood up, "My light side...liked you, a lot and because of that, it triggered feelings on my side that she suppressed," she said sounding less harsh as she made her way over to Allen. "I understand now you take away most of my negative feelings of rage and sorrow away and allowed this to come forth," she said as she stopped in front of Allen. Her heart rattled in her chest as she got closer to Allen, her desire for him growing.

Allen was becoming very self aware as Lenalee stopped in front of him. However he knew that if he was to show it openly Lenalee could misinterpret it, her nature now was prone to getting angry without warning, so he choose to continue the talk casually and carefully.

"What do you mean by this?" he asked, forcing calm into his voice. His eyes betrayed him as they wandered over her form, the gown hugging her curves of her smooth skin and could clearly point out the perk of her bosom. He felt a strange feeling deep down but tried to suppress it, he wasn't going to let his hidden desires ruin this, he cared for Lenalee no matter what. He gentleman side kicked in and tried to push away the feelings, but his breathe hitched, as he saw her lean over, giving him a good view of her cleavage.

Lenalee didn't say anything as she reached over and touched his hair, stroking it gently before traced the finger down to his face, moving along the scar till she reached his jaw line. She smiled slyly, "Yes...I do feel the pleasure from this..." she thought, giving her desires a name. "You were very cool back there...you shouldn't be ashamed of it," she said her voice harsh yet had a seductive edge to it.

Allen froze completely as she stroke his hair and touched his face. However he regained control when she mentioned the incident with the souls. Inside of his mind laid the essence of an Akuma, who once taken over his mind only to now work along side him. As the akuma grows and gives power to his host, Allen must suffer the nature of an Akuma until he can control it.

"You thought it is cool? Devouring souls you thought you were helping? Hearing their cries, their pleas for help. It is cool if they call you traitor. Is that what you thought?" Allen spoke trying to keep his calm, but he felt a twig of anger at her words. It betrayed everything he believed it, helping humanity and Akuma alike.

"Well I didn't. They were right I betrayed them, I was too weak to save them" Allen said with a sad chuckle, gazing at the floor but lifted his hand slowly to place it on Lenalee's. He couldn't stay mad at her, despite what she said, in a sense it cheered him up, just to hear her speak highly of him, to not hear her cold words aimed at him.

"But thank you Lenalee for your words" he said as he closed his eyes and lifted her hand gently and kissed it.

Lenalee let out a slight moan as he kissed her hand letting herself get consumed by the pleasure only. She didn't oppose it, she didn't want to oppose it, "Can't help it...it's my nature to enjoy such things...however you certainly not weak," she said with a slight evil hint as she brought up her other hand and traced it along his neck and slowly lower to his shirt as she unbuttoned it and continued down while pulling it off his arms. .

Allen was surprised by her reaction, but was too stunned to react, even when then cold breeze was suddenly hitting his chest. He had kissed many ladies hands in the past. One of his master's stupid idea of joke. Still this was the first time seeing a girl react like this. Usually the most he would get would be giggles or outright laughter.

He was brought out of memory lane when he felt her hand going lower and lower

"L-Lenalee?" he asked trying to get some form of control back although his body was quite acting on its own to the stimuli.

Lenalee smiled devilishly, "Yes...Allen?" she asked seductively. As her head reached his stomach, swirling her finger around in a circle. She still held her other hand in Allen's feeling the kiss placed on it.

Allen gulped. She was close, too close but something inside him was enjoying this. Another sense probably his self preservation instinct was saying he shouldn't let her go any further. After thinking how to prevent her from going too far, he came to only one conclusion. He put his other hand on Lenalee's head and stroked her hair slowly.

"C-Could we stay like this for a while?" Allen asked as he plotted to use that excuse until the girl fell asleep, or found another way to stop her.

Lenalee smiled but not because of the pleasure another feeling she longed for, acknowledgment. She nodded and sat down on his lap and took her hand away from Allen's as she wrapped it around his neck, playing with his hair in the back. He other hand then continued lower till it was on the very edge of his pants.

Allen grasped the hand gently and lead it away from his lower half, not wanting it to go any lower. Lenalee frowned at this and stopped his hand from moving hers. Instead she led his hand closer to her body, near her neck and slowly went lower. She leaned in and rested her chin on his shoulder.

Allen let Lenalee lead his hand to her neck however he almost pulled his hand back when she started leading it down

Lenalee frowned and griped his hand a bit harder, forcing it back towards her. She didn't like this disobedience. She thought every guy would want this, based on the looks they always gave her back at the Order. She took her other hand off his neck made it's way back to his pants, trying to get her prize once again.

Allen felt he was loosing ground and fast. He realized by her frown that leading her hand away for a second time would annoy her. He thought desperately of ways to stop her. Alpha, the Akuma inside of him, decided to give Allen some hints and sent some images to his mind. Allen blushed at the images but that would be better than whatever Lenalee had in mind right now.

He placed his free hand on the back of Lenalee's head.

"Lenalee look at me" he said now with determination since he was going to do it in an effort to stop her before they crossed any more boundaries, boundaries that he didn't want to betray.

Lenalee looked at him, her eyes seemed almost glazed over from pleasure however defiant how he could stop her, "what..." she asked harshly. Allen had decided to go though with it when she looked at him and he met her lips the moment she faced him.

Lenalee's eyes widened when she felt her lips upon Allen's and gasped as a slight tear ran down her face. Her hands started to move on their own as she pulled Allen closer to feel more of this sensation, "Yes...this feeling...I want more," she thought.

Allen's eyes widened as he felt Lenalee literally crave for more. "What's going on? I thought this was supposed to stop her," Allen's mind raged as the sensations threatened to cloud his judgment. No perhaps they had been clouded the moment he had stepped into the room. As this possibility sunk in Allen began to instinctively respond to Lenalee's unspoken request, moving closer to her.

Lenalee pressed her body closer to Allen as she responded deeply with the kiss. Her body moved on instinct as wrapped one of her arms around his hair and pushed his face closer to her, raving his lips as she bite down roughly to show her aggression.

Allen's eyes widened slightly as he felt the power and craving Lenalee was using on this kiss. It hurt yet at the same time it was comforting, to him at least. Feeling her hand ruffle through his hair, her breath as she pushed her lips hungrily onto his, all of this was intoxicating. His resistance was falling since something inside him responded to the ruthless hunger for affection the girl was exhibiting.

Lenalee continued to hunger for passion as she pushed Allen down upon the bed and straddled his hips as she leaned down and continued to kiss him roughly, tasting some of his blood upon her lips as she licked them.

"Mmmm, I wonder how else you taste..." she purred harshly, digging her nails into his back. Right now this was all she wanted, this passion, this feeling. The white haired boy before her was the only one who can give it to her, and how he felt in return didn't matter at all.

Allen winced lightly though it was drowned in the sounds similar to a moan he made as Lenalee continued to kiss him roughly drawing a bit of blood however he did not make any attempts to escape. More like such thoughts had been banished from his mind by that first mind-blowing kiss. His body reacting to the stimuli awakened the dormant animalic instincts that had guided humans through such close interactions dating as far back as there had existed life.

The moment those instincts awakened Allen's hand went around Lenalee's back pressing her even closer to him as he began kissing back with almost as much hunger as the girl. The pain would be a small price to pay. Besides, she wanted this, that's what his mind told him, that's what his body told him, that's what she told him. Lenalee let out a throaty moan as she tried to push her tongue into his mouth to taste, the sweet flavor she crave. One of her hands continued it's quest it started before and went to the edge of his pants, her finger circled around in such a way to taunt him, to see him squirm to her touch.

Allen didn't fight it for long in the end allowing Lenalee entry as his own tongue intertwined with Lenalee's before exploring Lenalee's as she did the same to him.

Feeling the teasing motions through his pants Allen's manhood, already erect from the mere act of kissing, was pressing against his pants forming a growing bulge as Lenalee continued her teasing.

Allen's free hand however was clumsily caressing Lenalee's neck making its way down until it reached her chest where he grasped her breast gently however with force as well

Lenalee continued their battle for dominate with each others tongues, biting down occasionally to taste him when she let out another moan when Allen gasped her mound. She shivered lightly from the feeling, causing her breasts to perk up from the feeling and strain against her gown. She took her other hand and placed it upon Allen's pushing it roughly to show want she wanted.

Her hand swirled his pants further as she felt the budge grow and suddenly cupped it roughly, to feel the instrument that would induce pure pleasure, her eyes widening at the size alone. For his age and size he was quite gifted. She wanted to feel more and moved her hips so she was right on top of it and began grinding against him, rubbing her own growing wetness against it.

Allen didn't need much persuading however instead of continuing to fondle through the fabric his hand began looking for way to get underneath her gown so that he could grasp directly.

He gave a sharp gasp as Lenalee grabbed his already enlarged tool. When Lenalee started grinding on him however his hips bucked to meet her eagerly as his kisses intensified along with his fondling. The girl continued these motions but suddenly became frustrated, "More...I want more!" she thought angrily, it wasn't enough and the fact that Allen was enjoying it was only increasing her rage.

She knew the clothing had to go, and pull her gown over her head as a response to Allen's fondling however grabbed his face roughly with her other hand and stopped kissing him, "You will not feel what I feel, you will only do as I tell you and that's to pleasure me," she growled angrily her face flustered with lust and rage. She didn't stop grinding him however, but her actions started to become more aggressive, not caring about the boy under her.

Allem blinked while panting lightly though his mind was virtually blank save for the craving for it not to stop. However deep down his darker side was slightly revolting at the sudden words Lenalee had said. "Y-Yes...." he said through breaths and squeezed Lenalee's breast harder as she grinded him mercilessly

Lenalee let out yet another moan as Allen groped her. She smiled darkly, having Allen under her command made her shiver with the delight, he was always such a polite boy, watching him fall and crumble to the panting dog wishing to touch her. "If he wants to touch...then i'll let him touch just a little," she thought between her lust filled thoughts and took one of his hands and guided it into her panties and forced him to touch, "Rub," she muttered with a forceful yet throaty moan.

He nodded weakly and started rubbing his rough left hand along Lenalee's crotch slowly as he continued to fondle harder and harder. Allen's manhood twitched once again as Lenalee took the teasing up to another level the bulge now showing quite clearly as it tried to break loose of his clothes. She took her other hand and began unbuckling his pants slowly, her fingers scraping against his budge to tease him once again.

Lenalee gasped as she felt him rub her, the roughness of his hand causing some pain, but created more pleasure for her, "Finger...me..." she said slowly, becoming harder of her to form words, she paused for a second to take off her wet underwear and tossed it aside.

She noticed the straining budge in his pants and decided to release it from it's containment, slowly pulling his pants down along with his undergarments. Allen silently complied, pulling her undergarment aside before inserting his rough middlefinger into her wetness. His manhood sprung upwards now released from its confinement and shivered both in anticipation as well as the direct contact with the air.

Lenalee gasped as he rubbed her buckling her hips against the friction. She gazed at his manhood longily, licking her lips with anticipation however she didn't want to please him at all, she wanted to make him suffer under her touch. She touched the engorged tip with her finger swirling it around like she did before to tease him. She took her other hand and cupped his balls, fondling them at first before grabbing them roughly.

"More...another finger..." she moaned, wanting to feel more of the pain and pleasure.

Allen let out a gasp at the rough treatment and teasing before hearing Lenalee's new command and nodding as he inserted his index finger and started rubbing both of them against her inner walls the unusual shape and texture of the fingers were bound to increase the sensation.

Lenalee blushed madly, her moans loud enough to be heard through the house but she didn't care, no one in this house mattered to her, only him and his wonderful hands. She started to feel a tight tingling sensation within her stomach as the pleasure increased. Her breasts bounced from rocking her hips to his touch but she couldn't take it anymore, her gaze fixed on his pleasure tool. She suddenly grabbed his hand and eased it away from her, almost missing his fingers and the contact they created but she was about to fill her core with something much bigger.

Once again that dark side protested against this course of action. She had teased him for so long he should have done the same no worse he should have gone on to make her succumb first however these thoughts still weren't strong enough and Allen did no resist when Lenalee pulled his moist fingers away from her crotch. Allen panted like an animal no right now he had been turned into an animal by this vixen that toyed with his cravings and desires only to satisfy her own.

Lenalee smirked and decided to pity him slightly, just to see him beg. She leaned over and slowly licked the tip of his manhood once before pulling back, "What do you want?" she asked seductively, draped with darkness. Allen's hips bucked suddenly however only a little feeling Lenalee's tongue on his tool. Allen gasped and panted as he tried to make the words.

"I...want...Lena-lee's...." Allen started however never got to finish.

Lenalee growled, however it game out more as a sexy growl as she grasped his manhood roughly, her own wetness throbbing desperately for want, but her desire to see him suffer delayed that want just a little longer, "What do you want!" she yelled.

Allen winced as Lenalee had grabbed him roughly.

"Khhh. I want Lenalee," Allen muttered with a pained voice

Lenalee purred once again, and leaned into his ear, "You want Lenalee to do what?" she asked, stroking him extremely slow.

Allen shivered as he felt her breath against his ear. "I want Lenalee to khhhh P-Place it in" Allen said between pants and gasps.

Lenalee growled, she was hoping for something much dirtier, however he was a gentlemen and some of that must still linger in his lust filled mind. "In where...?" she asked, "In my warm mouth...in my tight asshole...or in my wet womanhood?" She shivered at her own words, she didn't think she had it in her, but nothing about her was subtle anymore, only dark desire and emotion was left.

Allen bit back another gasp as he was presented with the options. "In Lenalee's khhh w-womanhood" he managed to utter though flushed and a trail of saliva was flowing from the corner of his mouth after panting for so long.

Lenalee smirked lightly, "Good choice," she said, as she stopped stroking Allen and lifted up her hips and positioned herself at the tip of Allen's head, swirling around to tease him a bit more before plunging down and screaming with delight as her virginity is taken away. "Yes!" she mentally screamed, her body erupting with feelings she had always wanted, always craving deep down but was pushed away. She had to admit, it hurt…a lot at first, but after a while she could only feel pleasure from the throbbing sensation around her.

Allen's hips bucked violently as Lenalee plunged herself on his manhood. The initial pain rendered his mind white and blank as he cried out not able to suppress it like before. Tears poured from Lenalee's eyes from the pure pleasure and pain that came from deep within, she didn't care about anything else but this. She began slowly rocking her hips up and down his shaft in time with Allen's thrusts, moaning in agony and lusts, "Yes...! Ohhhh yes..." she groaned and took Allen's hands up to her bouncing breasts and squeezed them to her to increase the pleasure.

Allen plunged away slowly at first only to pick up speed after every plunge the pain getting replaced with pleasure. When Lenalee took his hands leading them to her breasts he hungrily grasped onto them squeezing as Lenalee traveled up and down his throbbing shaft all the while moaning at the same time with her, their voices growing louder and more lust filled with every motion

Lenalee's mind was clouded with lust, and for a moment felt like she was her own being, her own existence separate from that of the light half, something only she could understand and feel. Her rocking became more frantic as she was nearing her climax, lifting her hips and dropping them roughly on his manhood.

"NO" His mind his dark side roared as the lust gave him new strength. Allen suddenly lifting himself in a position he would be able to suck and bite Lenalee's breasts as she grinded him into oblivion

Lenalee gasped as she felt Allen's mouth ravish her breasts, making her knees go weak, "I...I'm..." she gasped as she moaned loudly, "About to..." Suddenly her body gave a violent shudder as her climaxed reached, blinding her vision in white as she rode Allen to the heavens. Her womanhood tightened around his shaft as she halted her movements to ride out her orgasm. Shortly after she could feel Allen's seed shoot up inside of her, coming to his own climax.

Allen continued to ravish Lenalee's breasts with his mouth, tongue and teeth as his arms wrapping around her as they climaxed however he did not stop trying to get deeper even with her tightening on his shaft. Soon he couldn't last anymore and halted his movements before the final surge opening his mouth and panting like a animal.

Lenalee felt down upon his chest, exhausted and laid there for a while, still panting roughly. She gazed outside feeling the cool breeze against her sweat glistened skin. After resting a bit she smiled slyly, "That is what I wanted..." she thought, but for some odd reason just thinking that statement felt...wrong. She gazed at the young man under her, still connected with her but only gazed with rage, "Why..." she muttered slowly.

Allen blinked not capable of uttering words at the moment though his senses seemed to come flooding back after climaxing. Hearing Lenalee's murmur he did the only thing he could now before his energy returned and that was to place his hand comfortingly on the back of lenalee's head as if apologizing and telling her she was not to blame.

Lenalee flinched at the touch, and suddenly pushed herself off of him and slapped him across the face, "Who said you could touch me there!" she yelled, tumbling to the side of the bed with little energy she had, breathing heavily. Allen's face stung burningly where Lenalee had slapped him before the girl had fallen off the bed. "I.. just" he muttered guiltily regaining some of his strength to look if the girl was alright.

Lenalee glared at him, "Stop it...why do you keep looking at me like that!" she yelled looking into his eyes, and could tell he enjoyed it, but there were more feelings as well, just a hint of concern, kindness, love was in his eyes. It made her sick, "How could you like it...I practically raped you!" she sneered, as she gasped for more air, loosing her strength once again.

"That...may be true....but it goes for you too" Allen said softly not bending under the yells as he had before. "I wasn't able to resist my own cravings, my own dark desires so...I'm sorry for not being strong enough to stop you," Allen said guiltily as he pushed himself with great effort up from the bed.

Lenalee's hands balled into a fist, "I didn't want you to stop!" she yelled, not understand his actions. His tone of voice still soft as ever, the one that gave comfort to her light side, "Why is he still concerned for me!" she thought. She gasped as a suddenly sharp pained riled up from her chest. She went as tears began to weld up in her eyes.

"Lenalee?" Allen asked hearing the pained gasp before rushing over clumsily to the girl not knowing his constant show of concern was only making things worse

Lenalee continued to shake horribly in pain, gasping the valley between her breast to try to get rid of the pain, to claw it away, but it only intensified when Allen got closer, "Ahhhhh!" she shouted in agony and tried her push Allen away. Her almost naked form sobbed loudly, curled into a fetal position on the chilly ground.

Allen was torn as he watched the sobbing figure on the floor. He wanted to hold her to take the pain away to take it onto himself anything just for her not to suffer like she was now. But something, instinct perhaps, told him he would only cause her more pain. "L-Lenalee..." he called out with a murmur.

Frowning angrily at the situation he decided to ignore what his instincts were screaming and with determination picked up Lenalee off the floor. The bites and scratches she would inflict on him, he spared them no thought all he wanted was to set Lenalee back in her bed after which he would keep his distance for her sake, and perhaps for his redemption for his act.

Lenalee continued to convulse violently, clawing out at Allen when he picked her up, "I hate you!" she screamed, when she swiped at his right arm.

"Everything about you!" she clawed under his left eye where the scar was. At this point Lenalee wasn't even looking at Allen, and seemed to scream into the unknown. When she was placed back on the bed, she looked away from Allen as she watched her tears fall, "Get out..."

He ignored the struggle the nails biting into his arm and under his left eye. He pretended to ignore the words that cut away at him. After setting Lenalee down on the bed he silently got dressed in a far corner of the room a trail of blood flowing from the corner of his left eye from one of the scratches that had gone deep. After getting dressed he walked up to the door and opened it. Stopping as he was about to step outside he turned his head to the huddled figure.

"I'm sorry" he said with all the regret he could muster frowning sadly as the trickle of blood resembled tears. With those last words Allen walked out of the room and closed the door. He held on to the knob for a few moments as the events coursed through his mind again before ultimately letting go and sliding down the door weakly his face facing the floor as several drops of blood fell on the floor like tears.

"I'm sorry" he repeated defeated.

Lenalee as Allen watched go, her pain still no sign was stopping. The look on Allen's face as he muttered the words 'I'm sorry' caused a voice to ring in her head shouting back, "Don't be!" But those words will only be known to the dark side of Lenalee, the words she hated so much. Their light half calling out to Allen, wishing to hold him, give him the love he deserved.

"Go away...please...go away..." Lenalee sobbed over and over, whom these words were directed at, will remain unknown.


End file.
